Blame It On The Rain
by Princess Hallie
Summary: ShonenAi, Deathshipping, Oneshot. Ryou decides to go for a walk. Then something happens. No, nothing angsty. Rated T, just to be safe.


Hey, it's me! Don't remember me? Wouldn't be surprised.

This is a short story for Kathryn. 'Cause it's Christmas time, and I promised her a story. Aww. I lub you, Kathryn!

**This story is short, cliche'd, and pointless. Also, there's some serious shonen-ai in there. Be warned.**

**- - -**

I blame it on the rain.

It had been raining in torrents the day before, but it finally let up with the bright morning sunshine. Although it was still a bit damp, who wouldn't go outside for a walk when it was finally so beautiful outside?

I slipped on my sneakers and brushed a hand through my tangled white mane before heading outside. I wasn't exactly handsome looking at the moment, but I needed the fresh air; I had been cooped up in the house for days, getting projects and things done. It was a breath of fresh air (quite literally) to finally be done, and I had decided to reward myself with a walk.

As I walked along the paved sidewalk, I couldn't help but think of the other reason why I had imprisoned myself in the house for the past five days. He was constantly on my mind; I just couldn't help thinking of those piercing eyes, that lovely-

No. Stop. I have to stop this; he'll never love me. Hell, he doesn't even like me. He hates everyone and everything, and that's never going to change.

I sighed and walked on, unfazed by the strange stares being thrown my way. Okay, so I pretty much rolled out of bed and walked outside. Do these people really need to stare so strangely? I felt like growling at them, but decided against it. It just wasn't in my nature to be rude. Oh, how I wish I could break my nature at this moment.

Suddenly I was jerked from my conversation (with myself, no less) by an ungraceful slip after I had stepped on an extremely wet and slippery part of the walk. My ankle twisted in a painfully unnatural position as I fell, catching the upper part of my body with my hands. A few people passing by stopped long enough to give me a pitying look before going on their merry way as I lay stunned on the wet ground; unhelpful bastards.

After thirty seconds of stunned silence, my foot suddenly gave out a jolt of pain as I realized I had sprained it. I hissed and doubled over, clutching my poor, poor foot as tears welled in my eyes. Before I knew it, I was sitting on a cold, wet sidewalk, sobbing into my knees.

So much for a nice, refreshing walk.

"Ryou?" I was ripped from my self-pity party by a silky voice that seemed to purr my name. I snapped my head up and stared at the figure looming over me, blinking stupidly.

Oh no. Why him? Why did _he_, of all people, have to see me like this?

My hair was a mess of tangles. My eyes were puffed and red from crying (like a baby, I may add). I had only my pajamas on, and now I was wet. How much more pathetic could I look?

"E...Err...Hello," I squeaked, my face turning an interesting shade of red. I went back to burying my face in my knees, hoping he was just a hallucination. I mean, what are the odds that he just happened to be walking by? He has a motorcycle for Christ's sake; he could just as well be on the other side of town, driving it around! His wild spiked hair blowing in the breeze, with his shirt riding up just a bit too much...All right, now I know why I needed out of the house so badly.

"What's wrong?" A blunt and direct question once again knocked me into my sense and I squeaked involuntarily, shrinking into myself but looking back up into his face once more. His question seemed demanding and without warmth, but I could feel something else in his voice. But what was it? I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Oh, ah, ah, nothing. Nothing! I just fell and surprised myself, that's all. My ankle hurts a bit, but I'll be fine. I just need to...Ah...Sit here...A bit..." I knew I was trailing off, mumbling to myself, but I couldn't care less. I could care less if anything happened right now.

While I was stuttering like a complete fool, Marik had looked worried and picked me up in his arms in a bride-like fashion. Marik. _The _Marik Ishtar; the crazy, dark, demented side of Malik, actually looked worried for another living soul.

I thought my heart would burst out of my chest from happiness. Or nausea; one of the two.

"I'll take you home, okay? Just don't move around too much or I'll drop you," Marik said to me softly, cradling me in his arms as he set off in the direction of my house. Suddenly my Ryou-sensors kicked in, and I knew that he was doing something far too nice for myself. It was just too much for him to ask! No matter how much I would enjoy it, I couldn't let him waste his time on me.

"Oh, Marik. Please don't waste your time on me; I'm fine. Really. Just put me down for a second and I'll show you. You see, I can walk just fine by myself. Thank you very much for the offer, but I-OW!" I yelped, cutting off my 'I can fend for myself' speech as I stepped on my sore ankle. Pain rushed through my leg and I clutched the first thing I came in contact with to help soothe the pain.

Why oh why did Marik's hand have to be the first thing my own hand grabbed?

The pain subsided, which was quickly replaced by embarrassment beyond belief. I apologized several times, about to let go of my rude hand, when I noticed...Marik was holding my hand right back. He hadn't thrown it away, or let go after I was done with my painful spell. He had held right back, and was still doing so.

Without a word, I raised my head and stared at Marik, who looked away with a cough. Yet his hand never wavered, never let go of my own. Before I knew it I was being thrown back into his arms, still holding onto his hand all the while.

"It's...No trouble, Ryou. Not for you," Marik whispered, seeming ashamed of the affection in his tone. I immediately blushed a scarlet colour and replied with incoherent muttering, not quite noticing the small smile tugging at the corner of the tanned boy's mouth.

Neither of us said much for the rest of the trip back to my home, but our silence was a comfortable one. I for one still think the entire thing was a dream, but I can never be sure. As we finally climbed the porch to my home, I could feel Marik's grip sagging a bit. Without a second glance, he moved his free hand (the hand that wasn't busy _still_ holding my hand), into my pant pocket.

"M-MARIK, WHAT-" But before my screams could continue, he raised an eyebrow in my direction and pulled out my house key, grinning as I looked down and bumbled an apology of sorts, blushing once again that morning.

He pushed his way into the house and walked to the living room. He set me down on the couch and sat down himself, pulling me extremely close to his side. I may as well have been sitting on his lap!

"I'll be right back," He purred to me, detaching our hands for the first time since they had joined. I nodded numbly and watched him walk into the washroom, wondering what in God's name he was doing. My questions were answered seconds later when he stalked out carrying a wrap and pins, obviously meant for my ankle.

"I don't really know how to wrap ankles. Sorry," Marik muttered softly, handing me the wrap and pins as he sat back down next to me, showing he was in no mood to leave any time soon.

"It's all right, I know how. Thank you so much for bringing me the supplies, though. I'm very grateful," I smiled politely. I nodded and went to work, wrapping my slightly swollen ankle gently. I felt his eyes watching me the entire time, but I tried to focus on what I was doing instead. The last thing I needed was to prick myself with the pins and bleed all over the place. Marik would think I'm nothing but a klutz and leave, which would be a very bad thing.

I finally finished my wrap work and sat back, admiring my handiwork as I lifted it and rested it on the nearby coffee table. I looked over and saw Marik smiling (no, not smirking, **smiling**) and nearly died. He looked absolutely gorgeous when he smiled; I just wish he did it more often.

"Well, I think I had better be going now," He said after a few moments, coughing his sweet smile away back into an indifferent stare. I must have frowned, or pouted, or some other form or showing how close I was to bursting into tears and begging him to stay, because he didn't move for a small while.

"Unless you don't mind me hanging around for a while," He began, looking over at me with that strange look I couldn't decipher again. I simply shook my head, smiling at him to welcome his company. I was happily greeted with his sweet smile once more, before he did something I'll never forget.

Never.

Marik Ishtar leaned over and kissed _me_, Ryou Bakura, on the cheek.

Did I ever mention?

I love going on walks.


End file.
